Secrets of the Goddesses
by objection234
Summary: Long ago, a Fuuinjutsu Master and 6 Agents of Heaven combined their might in sealing off demons from Hell, at the cost of their own lives. However, the hands of time continue to move. Eons later, the seal wears down and shatters, allowing the Weiss to roam free once again. And that same Sealing Master wakes up in a whole new world. A World God Only Knows.


**Let me paint a picture for you.**

**It's Friday night, and I'd just finished the Megami/Goddess arc of Kami Nomi.**

**It was still early, so I decided to read some Fanfics for it, just to "test the waters" of the fandom, and see which pairings are most supported, fan theories, and all that good stuff.**

**There were under 200 stories, crossovers included.**

**I really didn't get it. The series (both the manga and anime) were brilliant! And the concept has tremendous potential, especially as a crossover!**

**But I did know one thing.**

**There's no way I could let this go on any longer!**

'**Time to take a stand…'**

"**God of Fanfics Mode, ACTIVATE!"**

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Midnight. It's an odd thing.

It's that one, exact point between two days where the world is blanketed in darkness.

And it's in that darkness that our story begins.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

'I-I'm almost out of chakra...'

It was an interesting sight indeed. Within the mile-wide crater-like indentation created by the collision of Bijuudama moments ago, the looming statue of the Gedo Mazo behind them, was the perfect backdrop for the final battle of the two-day long Fourth Grand Shinobi World War.

On one side of the now massive wasteland was the recently unmasked Uchiha Obito, Sharingan still spinning defiantly in one eye, implanted Rinnegan in the other.

…So it's like the "ShaRinnegan?"

Well, in any case, Kirabi, who'd been too exhausted by the titanic battle with the other 5 Bijuu, had dropped his enormous transformation, and was being guarded by an injured Gai and Kakashi.

And a few hundred yards away in front of them was the #1 Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Loud-Mouthed Ninja himself, Uzumaki Naruto.

The exhausted nin formed the single hand seal that started it all.

'But still…'

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped his body. Three identical copies of him rushed out intent on ending the traitorous Uchiha.

Meanwhile, within the cloud, the original was focused on creating a swirling ball of chakra in his hand.

As one, the three copies leapt at the man, kunai in each hand.

But it was for naught, as the cloaked man merely swept his enormous war fan in a circle, dispelling the clones with ease.

He didn't even look up at the familiar sound and sensation of swirling chakra.

Instead, he only lifted the fan to its original position on his back, blocking the technique with a "thump."

'Wait….*thump*?'

He looked up in shock to see the blond shinobi had cancelled the attack allowing the attack to dissipate, and had instead landed with both feet planted on the fan upon his back.

And his hands had flown to the Kage Bunshin seal once more.

Thousands of copies littered the skies, each with a massive ball of cerulean spiralling chakra in both hands. It was as if the sky itself were painted blue.

And orange, for that matter.

The name of the attack came in unison from each clone's mouth.

**Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan!**

The brilliant blue explosion that followed lit up the sky, shooting upward like a flare.

Meanwhile, the original, who'd leapt out of harm's way last second, was hunched over and panting, his dirt-ridden, torn jumpsuit flapping in the wind. The attack had taken almost everything out of him; he could barely feel his legs.

But it was all for nothing, as the Uchiha appeared behind him in a distortion of space.

"It would seem that you're out of chakra."

"Gk!"

The man grabbed him by the throat, lifting his body until his feet no longer touched the ground. His Sharingan was spinning rapidly, preparing to send him God Knows where.

Or should I say…

To a World Only God Knows?

...

...

…No?

Wow, tough crowd.

Moving on.

The blond shinobi grit his teeth and whipped out a kunai, which was promptly blocked. The knife fell from his hand…

Exposing the exploding tag wrapped around the hilt.

The knife exploded, sending shrapnel into both of their bodies.

Blinded by the blast, Obito shielded his eyes before they widened in shock for the second time in mere seconds.

Naruto had leapt forward, fist cocked at the ready, intent on ending things once and for all.

"There are people out there fighting! People I've never even met…"

"And they're fighting for me!"

"They're laying down their lives for this. They're out there fighting for me. Believing in me!"

"And I am not about to give up!"

"This is for everyone in the Elemental Countries! Not just me...But for my Kaa-san and Tou-san! Kakashi and Jiraiya-Sensei! And everybody else's lives you've fucked over!"

"THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!"

And the genin-turned-sage punched with all his might, nailing him right in the face.

He pushed as hard as he could, pooling together what little chakra he had left, and putting everything he had in his punch.

His fist began to glow, before the earth itself seemed to light up, painting the world a blinding white.

The Uchiha looked beyond the airborne shinobi to see thousands chanting his name.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

Soon they began to disappear one by one. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Zabuza and Haku, Gaara, Iruka, Sasuke, Hinata, the rest of the Konoha 11, and the other Jinchuuriki, all cheering as they went.

And the last to vanish were a familiar red-haired woman and blond man.

"Go get him…"

"Naruto!"

And for the first time in over a decade, Obito Uchiha had true fear in his eyes.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And all he felt was pain as his head collided with the earth.

Deprived of his strength, Naruto was blown away, before rolling to halt onto his back, Iruka's battered Konoha Hitai-ate falling from his forehead.

It was over.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

He woke to the sight of a dirt path.

He looked up to see the rest of the Hi no Kuni Shinobi behind him.

Noticing he was awake, the masked Jonin carrying him greeted him with an eye-smile.

"Good work."

"Thanks, Sensei."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

So with that, the war was over.

People mourned the losses that had befallen them. The loss of friends. Of family. Of comrades.

But people move on. And soon they did.

They began to rebuild, content with the past, and ready for the future.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"Ugh, this robe's so uncomfortable!"

A certain knuckle-headed ninja fiddled with said garment on his shoulders, readjusting it. Every time he messed with it, the thing would just fall back in place, like nothing happened.

"Will you stop messing with it, baka?" said Sakura, half-heartedly, "Every time you mess with it, I have to fix it!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! It's just so stuffy and hot!"

"Should you really be complaining dobe?" asked the redeemed Uchiha from his spot by the door, "After all, you're the first person in the history of the Elemental Countries to go straight from Genin to Kage."

"Still, it's awfully uncomfortable, 'ttebayo!"

"You're wearing your jumpsuit under it, so it can't be _that_ bad."

"It's still-"

(*CH-TNK*)

The door opened, as the still-masked Kakashi stuck his head in.

"It's time. They're ready for you."

He nodded.

"Wish me luck!" he said with his trademarked grin.

His teammates (including Sasuke, surprisingly) smiled back.

"Go get 'em, Naruto."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

When he emerged, there was Tsunade, standing above the citizens of Konoha, atop the Hokage Tower.

"Now please welcome your hero!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

He walked up next to the last-surviving Sannin, and looked down at those same thousands of people, still cheering for him as they had been so long ago.

His eyes began to water, as Tsunade placed the red and white hat upon his head.

"!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and his parent's smiles lighting up the world one last time.

"Good work…"

"Naruto."

He smiled back.

'Thank you…'

'Everyone,' he whispered.

"Please!" bellowed the Slug Sage, "Welcome your Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as fireworks lit up the sky.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

And the peace went on for another 100 years. An entire century of uninterrupted tranquility.

Lives went on. Some ended, only for new ones to begin. Such is life.

The day Naruto turned 50, he handed the hat to his successor; the Shichidaime Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Sasuke and Sakura had a child; a bright boy named Itachi Uchiha. He later reinstated the Konoha Police Force, accepting Civilian and Clan ninja alike.

Shikamaru and Temari ended up together, to no one's surprise. Their marriage pretty much solidified the alliance between Suna and Konoha.

Ino and Sai got together soon after Naruto's inauguration. It took him awhile, due to his emotional-stupidity, but 7 years later, he popped the question. They were soon married and had 3 children; an elder sister, and younger twin brothers.

Choji fell for a..er-, "big-boned" civilian woman who could actually outeat him! She and her parents ran the local Korean Barbeque joint his team frequented from time to time.

Kiba married a member of the Inuzuka clan. She and Hana ran the largest veterinary clinic in town.

Both Lee and Shino ended up with civilian women as well. They both had children, who would grow up to be ninja.

The only one who never found love was...

Naruto.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

An elderly woman sat before a fire, staring into the crimson flames, licking at the aged stones of the fireplace. Her lavender pupils were glowing a brilliant amethyst in conjunction with the silver bell clipped to her coat.

Those same eyes widened in shock as a tremor shook the room. Some dirt was dislodged from its place between the interlocking bricks of the walls and ceiling, and descended upon the blaze, dampening the flames considerably.

The glow disappeared from her eyes as her body contorted fiercely in a fit of violent coughs. The ground before her was met with a barrage of blood and spittle.

(* WHUP *)

The door flew open as a young black haired woman ran to her elder's side.

"Shion-sama! Are you alright!?"

"I'm-(*KOFF*)-fine Diana-chan," the priestess wheezed between coughs.

"No, you're bleeding! Apollo-nee-sama!" Diana called into the hall.

(* TMP TMP TMP*)

"I'm here!" shouted the pink-haired teen, running right by their room.

"We're in the library!" called the girl.

The running stopped.

…

…

"Which one is that, again?" came Apollo's voice.

"The room across from Minerva's…" the woman dead-panned.

Silence followed.

…

…

"And which one is that?"

"Ugh, you're impossible," muttered Mercury/Mercurius, pulling her along.

The goddess arrived, Apollo in tow.

"Is she okay?" asked Mars behind them.

"No," said Apollo, running through a few healing spells, "You were using your powers again, weren't you, Shion-sama?"

"I'm sorry -(*KOFF*)- girls, but my time is soon to come. You needn't waste your time and effort on an old bird like me when there are more important things to worry about."

"What can you possibly be more important that your safety!?" countered the Goddess of War.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"I saw it...a grand uprising of demons and monsters from the lowest depths of Hell…" she said, surprising them.

But what she said next _really_ threw them for a loop.

"And leading them was…"

"Moryou…"

And with that, the elderly priestess fell to the ground, unconscious.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

The 6 sisters were flying (yes, flying) through the forest, their angelic wings spread to their full width. With a wingspan of 6 feet, the feathered appendages painted the trees below a pure white.

"Vul-nee-sama," started the magenta-haired woman seriously, "Do you have visual on the target's location?"

"Yes," muttered her crimson-haired sibling, "Though, you didn't have to phrase it like that…"

"I can't help it! I feel like we're in one of Koyuki-san's spy films or something!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Regardless," muttered the goddess with shut eyes, "It seems as if the target hasn't left the house for several hours now.

"What, so he's like a hermit? Bo-ringggg…" mumbled the sleepy-eyed one with white hair.

"That's odd…" murmured the shortest.

"What is?" asked the war goddess.

"N-nothing…"

"Oh, alright."

…

…

"I think what Minerva-sama is trying to say is that Mercury-sama's description conflicts with that of the profile we got from Shion-sama," finished Vulcan.

"Well, it's only logical," said Diana, "It's been over a century since then, so he's bound to have changed a bit."

"I suppose that's true," said Mercury, yawning.

Diana spread her wings out a bit, allowing them to "catch" the air like a sail, letting her drift to the back of the group with Apollo and Minerva.

"Are you two okay?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah, we're fine…"

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x (Earlier) x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"Who's this 'Moryou'' again?" questioned Apollo from her seat by the fireplace.

"How can you not remember!" exclaimed Mars, slightly offput by her sister's ignorance, "He was the Demon King who fought Shion-sama and her comrade all those years ago!"

"And how do you know this?"

"She told us the story when we were kids, how do you not know this?"

"Huh? Those stories were true!?" she said, surprised, "I always thought she made that up to entertain us!"

All conscious women proceeded to facefault.

"Well, how did they defeat him then?" asked the Goddess with magenta eyes.

"Shion-sama and her comrade used the power of the bell that Miroku-sama gave her and killed him, right?" said Mars, unsure.

"Wrong."

The 5 Megami looked over at their eldest, whom had just arrived.

"Vulcan-nee-sama!"

"Moryou is, much like the Bijuu, a construct of chakra. He cannot be killed," she said firmly.

"I see what you're saying," said Diana, "You mean that Moryou was merely destroyed for the time being."

The crimson-haired girl nodded, " Yes. And now he has reformed, to worm his way back from his plane into ours. But that's not the worst of it."

The other 5 just stared, wondering what could possibly worse than battle with the Demon King.

"When Moryou was 'killed' the bell destroyed his body and banished his soul to hell. And when Moryou's soul resurfaces from Hell, an enormous tear in dimensions would be created, leading from their world to ours. Thousands of other demons and other loose souls would use this opportunity to take over Ningenkai as well."

"So you're saying…"

She nodded again, "We're not only dealing with just Moryou anymore. We have a full-blown demon invasion on our hands," finished Diana, shaking slightly.

(*CLANG*)

"Apollo-nee?"

The pink-haired girl had fallen over by the fire, horror evident in her eyes.

"A-an invasion….by H-hell?" she stammered, eyes wide with horror.

"W-w-what should w-we do? We can't fight these th-things, they can't be killed! And they're more than p-powerful enough to destroy any s-seal we put over them!" exclaimed Minerva, eyes clenched, body curled in the fetal position.

Diana and Mars chose not to say anything, not trusting their own voices.

"What are we supposed to do!? We're barely out of training, we're not ready for this!"

Finally, an aged voice spoke up.

"You fight back."

"!"

"You were selected by the heavens themselves, were you not?" she said, sitting upright for the first time in years.

"You were chosen to serve as Megami for a reason. Jupiter saw something in all of you. The potential to act as agents of Heaven and defend humanity from evil. I'm sure something like this wouldn't trouble the _Goddesses_."

"Shion-sama!" they shouted in unison.

"Still, we're not prepared for something like this," said Mars, sweaty palms gripping the handle of her sabre, "We're still inexperienced and we can't-"

"Now, I highly doubt that."

"!"

"Like I said, you're Goddesses; the beacon of hope for all of mankind. Put your minds to it, and nothing's impossible," she said with a smile.

"But I suppose you're right. That's why I'm telling you this."

"?"

"There is a man who excels at sealing arts. He is a master of Fuuinjutsu and the strongest warrior to walk the Earth."

"A-and who would this be?"

"The same man who helped me slay the great beast all those years ago. He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Nidaime Uzukage. The Child of Prophecy, Neo-Toad Sannin, and the 3rd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The 6th Hokage of Konohagakure…"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x (Present) x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Diana was snapped out of her thoughts as Vulcan spoke up.

"Wait! He's leaving the house now!"

"!"

"He's looking in my direction, and-"

Her glowing eyes went wide before the light in them vanished completely. Her wings retracted as she fell out of the sky.

"Nee-sama!"

She and Mars swooped down to catch her.

"What happened? Are you all right!?"

"I-I…"

Diana looked at the ground below. There was a clearing in the forest a little ways ahead.

"Alright, maybe we should stop for the night…" she said.

"No! We're almost there, so don't worry about me!"

"...Alright, just be careful…"

The three joined the other group who were looking at their eldest with concern.

"Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. My connection with the wildlife near Uzumaki's house suddenly cut off."

"Cut off? What could that mean?"

"Well, the animal I'd been channelling my soul through witnessed Uzumaki leaving his residence. He looked in my direction, and the next thing I saw was darkness."

"..So now Uzumaki knows we're coming," said Mercury grimly.

Mars nodded in agreement, "And I doubt he'll take to kindly to us spying on him."

The girls flew on in silence.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - (Uzumaki Residence) - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

A blond-haired man leaned back in his chair, the memories of one of his clones returning to him.

'..Well, it seems as if somebody's getting a tad too curious...'

He stood up, and walked over to the enormous window, brushing away the curtain, and staring up at the night sky.

'Now, what to do...'

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

**I think this is a good place to stop.**

**Damn! I finally finished the chapter! It took me about a month, but I did it!**

**Sorry if it disappoints you, but Naruto won't be crossing into Keima's world until Chapter 10-ish. Until then, there will be a lot more character development and a crapload more explanation than the actual series gave us.**

**And as for the status of my other stories, they'll get updates quite soon. A New Beginning will most likely be the first. Then Avenger: Uzumaki, Hello Again, Mystic Naruto, and The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki.**

'**Til then guys! Happy New Year!**

**- Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube)**


End file.
